Need You Now
by puffin
Summary: An one-shot based on the song. I'm not sure what to say without giving it away. Just come and read please. R and R and it is yoai. So if you don't like it then don't read it.


Need You Now

A/N I'm back with my first one-shot in over two months. I hope you all like it.

I don't own the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Ryou Bakura sat in his bedroom as he looked at all the pictures scattered all around him. They were pictures of him and his now ex-boyfriend, Akifa.

Ryou reached for the picture taken shortly after they started to date. At the time they were still in high school. Ryou was fifteen and Akifa was seventeen. Ryou remember how nervous he had been for that first date.

The date had been a disaster. From bad weather to Ryou spilling his drink on Akifa. Both did had some fun and more dates had happened after words.

As Ryou picked up the last picture of the two of them he still could feel the love he felt for his ex. The picture had been taken about a week before the fight and the brake up that followed.

As Ryou slowly put the photo down he started to reach for the phone but stopped. How could he call Akifa and talk to him now. It had been a huge fight. A fight over him cheating on Akifa. Something Ryou would never do to Akifa but his love believed the lies he was feed.

But how could he call Akifa now. After all the fight was Ryou's fault. At lest that was what the lies said. The proof that was given to his ex but true love. So why would Akifa wanted to talk to him.

"Besides he doesn't think of me like I do him anymore. I'm sure of it." Ryou said to himself.

Ryou had looked at the clock to see it was a quarter after one. "Alone again." he said as a tear slowly fell from each of his eyes. "Besides I said I'd never call him again." but Ryou so needed his love.

On the other side of town in a bar sat one Akifa Takahashi. He was drinking shot after shot of whiskey. He was trying to kill the need to watch the door.

"He won't come sweeping in. Not into this door or the door at home. Not anymore." Akifa mumbled to himself as he down another shot. "Wonder if I'm on his mind like his on mine. More then likely not.

Why should he think of me after what I did to him. I broke his heart. Called him a liar…a cheater." Akifa growled to himself. "I should have known better. I do know better." Akifa said as he put the shot glass down with some money before leaving.

As Akifa walked the streets his hand pulled out his cell phone. Without realizing what he was doing he started to dial Ryou's number before he stopped himself.

He then let out a sigh. He knew it was late and that he was drunk but he so needed his white hair angel. He needed him more then anything.

"He said not to call him again and I said I wouldn't but…" Akifa mumbled to himself as he leaned against a lamp post. "I needed him and I'm no sure how I can do without him."

Ryou had gotten up and went for a walk. He had to get out of his house with all of those memories. The one that hurt the most was the one of the fight.

"I wish Akifa would have believed and trusted me. I did go over to Marik's place but to visit. Besides it was Marik putting the moves on me and I was pushing him away.

But I guess it did look bad. With Marik on top of me and kissing me.

Then again Akifa should have known I wouldn't cheat on him. That was what the fight was over. He called me a cheater and a liar. Two things I'm not. It just hurts so much." Ryou said softly to himself.

"But feeling hurt feels better then nothing at all. It means I still love him and need him." Ryou said as he made his way to the park. "I wonder if I'll always be alone."

Akifa had made his way to the park as well. He knew he was drunk and it wasn't helping. He had drank in hopes of forgetting Ryou, his sweet angel, but couldn't. On top of that he kept trying to call Ryou. Akifa let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench.

Both of them were in he same park but on opposite sides of it. Both were thinking of the other. Neither knew how to do without each other and wanted to be together.

They didn't know how close they were to getting what they wanted. How close they were to each other.

They both looked up at the sky as they let out a sigh. "I need you now." they both whispered before getting up and going to their separate homes. Never knowing how close they were to getting that wish.

A/N There is my newest one-shot. I hope you all liked it and please send in those reviews.


End file.
